Pris au jeu
by Chris062b
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort est fini. La vie a reprit un cours normal. Drago est maintenant l'ami d'Harry et lui propose une soirée de détente pleine de surprises. One Shot


**One shot Harry/Hermione**

J'avais cette histoire d'écrite depuis un moment dans un recoin de ma clé USB. J'ai donc décidé de la publier. A vous de me dire si j'ai eut raison de vous la faire lire lol.

* * *

La bataille contre Voldemort venait de s'achever ainsi que les ASPICS pour les septièmes années. Harry et ses amis décompressaient le plus possible de leur année éprouvante. Ron s'était finalement déclaré à Hermione et ils sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Harry et Ginny s'étaient remis ensemble et reconstruisaient leurs relations doucement. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans la grande salle lorsque Drago vint les voir.

- Hey Potter, ça te dis une soirée détente ce soir ? demanda t'il avec un petit sourire  
- Ohhh oui, qu'est ce que tu proposes ? répondit Harry en s'attirant le regard noir de Ron  
- Tu verras, 20h dans la salle sur demande, emmène du monde, ce sera plus amusant, fit il en retournant à la table des Serpentard  
- Harry, depuis quand tu es ami avec ce cafard, rugit Ron hors de lui  
- Ce cafard a donné des informations cruciales à l'ordre, ce cafard m'a sauvé la vie quand un Détraqueur s'en est prit à moi alors que j'étais à terre sans force. Tu étais où toi ? déclara Harry sur le même ton  
- Je… je.., bredouilla Ron  
- Ca va, excuse moi, je ne te force pas à être ami avec lui ni même à lui parler. Seulement tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que je veux. J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir et Drago sait y faire pour ça.  
- On connaît ses jeux, tu ne vas quand même pas emmener ma sœur à cette soirée.  
- Hey, je suis là au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, pesta cette dernière. Je fais ce que je veux grand frère, si j'ai envie d'y aller, j'irais. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, pesta t'elle

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour montrer sa neutralité ce qui renfrogna ce dernier. Il pensait que sa petite amie serait de son côté

- Ecoutes Ron, je ne forcerais personne à y aller. Je vais prévenir tout le monde et ceux que ça intéresse n'auront qu'à nous rejoindre. Mione, on y va ? fit Harry en lui souriant  
- J'arrive, je vais chercher mon sac et je suis à toi, répondit elle en se levant

Harry se leva à son tour et prit le chemin du parc de Poudlard.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par je suis à toi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Elle veut dire qu'elle le rejoindra quand elle aura récupérée son sac tout simplement, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, soupira sa sœur  
- Et où ils vont ?  
- Aucune idée  
- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?  
- Ron, Harry est libre d'aller se promener avec Hermione sans me rendre des comptes. Ca s'appelle la confiance tu devrais essayer, déclara t'elle d'un ton froid  
- Et bien moi je veux savoir où ma petite amie se rend sans prendre la peine de me prévenir, répondit il en se levant à son tour.  
- Franchement je ne sais pas comment Hermione fait pour te supporter, grogna t'elle en quittant la table à son tour

Ron courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et rattrapa Hermione devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Mione, attends, cria t'il, essoufflé  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle avec étonnement  
- Je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir avec vous  
- Désolé Ron, une autre fois si tu veux. Harry et moi allons à Pré au Lard. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux, donc on compte en profiter un peu.  
- En profiter ?  
- Ron, c'est pitoyable. Harry est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je veuille passer du temps avec lui. Ce que tu peux être possessif ce n'est pas possible. Je ne t'empêche pas de faire la même chose de ton côté.  
- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure, dit il d'une voix froide en repartant en sens inverse.

Hermione soupira et monta dans son dortoir pour prendre son sac. Elle alla enfin rejoindre Harry aux portes du château où était le point de rendez vous. Quand elle sortit du château, elle vit son ami assis sur un murée entouré d'une demi douzaine de fille qui lui parlait en gloussant. Cela ne l'étonna guère, ces dernières années Harry était devenu vraiment attirant. Il avait maintenant près d'une tête de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant son air rebelle qu'il avait depuis tout petit. Ses yeux émeraudes envoûtant maintenant bien visible depuis qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Grâce à son entraînement pour se battre contre Voldemort, il avait apprit à s'en passé pour des raisons de sécurité. De plus Harry était devenu le courageux héros qui avait sauvé tout le monde. Il recevait d'ailleurs des dizaines de demande en mariage par jour.

- Mione, l'appela t'il en lui faisant de grands signes

Elle sourit et lui répondit par un petit signe de la main en s'avançant vers lui. Son ami ne changera jamais. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les filles bien que cela avait évolué depuis qu'il était avec Ginny. Cependant il l'appelait toujours à l'aide pour des conseils et elle était contente qu'il se sente assez proche d'elle pour se confier. Elle pouvait se vanter d'être celle qui le connaît le mieux. Elle arriva à sa hauteur non sans provoquer des regards noirs de toute part de la gente féminine. Les filles continuaient à lui parlaient en ignorant complètement la Gryffondor. Harry, visiblement exaspéré, se mit à courir vers Hermione, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa course vers le village. Une fois à bonne distance, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Puis sans prévenir Hermione éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Harry, étonné.  
- Toi Harry. Il semblerait que le sauveur ait toujours besoin d'être sauvé, pouffa t'elle  
- Oh ça va, pesta t'il en faisant la moue  
- Allez ne ronchonnes pas, pour une fois que je t'ai pour moi toute seule. Ca fait quoi quatre mois qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie tous les deux.  
- Cinq, excuse moi Hermione, j'ai été tellement pris par mon entraînement que je vous ai un peu négligé.  
- Ce n'était pas un reproche, je voulais juste dire que j'étais contente que tu m'ais proposé cette sortie. Ca va nous faire du bien de sortir un peu de l'école. Au fait, comment tu t'y es pris pour qu'on ait cette autorisation exceptionnelle de sortir de Poudlard ?  
- Euh…  
- Harry James Potter, êtes vous en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas demandé l'autorisation à McGonagall ? dit elle les mains sur les hanches  
- Il y a un peu de ça oui…, fit il tout penaud  
- Tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à enfreindre le règlement, soupira t'elle  
- Et toi toujours ma complice, Miss préfète en chef, répondit il en souriant malicieusement  
- Allez invite moi aux Trois Balais et je passerais l'éponge sur tes agissements… encore une fois  
- Je te connais Mione, tu savais avant de quitter le château que je ne demanderais pas de permission. Tu aurais pu aller toi-même en demander un mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins… dangereux. Tu as toujours ce besoin d'adrénaline avoue le.  
- Je… bon ça va tu as gagné, marmonna t'elle en le frappant à l'épaule  
- J'en étais sûr, ricana t'il. Ne t'en fais pas je te paierais quand même ton verre. Tu m'as quand même débarrassé de ses sangsues.

Ils se rendirent au village de Pré au Lard et allèrent s'installer à une table des Trois Balais. Harry alla commander les boissons pendant qu'Hermione trouvait une table à l'écart en cas de visite professorale imprévue. Madame Rosmerta aimait bien le petit groupe et jamais elle ne les dénoncerait. Ils avaient déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois et elle s'en amusait à chaque fois. Elle lui affirma plus d'une fois qu'Harry ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Sirius et ce dernier lui rendaient visite encore plus souvent dans la même illégalité.

- Voilà, mademoiselle, dit Harry solennellement en lui posant sa Bierraubeure délicatement devant elle.  
- Merci monsieur, répondit sur le même ton avant de sourire.  
- C'est un plaisir. De quoi veux tu parler ?  
- Eh ben…  
- Non pas de révisions, d'ASPIC ou quoi que ce soit de trop sérieux, fit il en fronçant les sourcils  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention… C'est vrai, ajouta t'elle devant l'air narquois de son ami.  
- Je voulais te demander comment ça se passait avec Ginny ? Je te trouve un peu distant avec elle ces derniers temps.  
- C'est que… je commence à me poser des questions sur notre relation. Je veux dire, Ginny est une fille bien, elle est adorable, intelligente et elle a du caractère…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais je ne ressens plus ce petit plus qui fait qu'une relation devient exceptionnelle. Elle est importante pour moi et je ne veux pas la perdre mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens.  
- Tu vas rompre avec elle ? demanda Hermione avec sérieux  
- Je pense. C'est toi qui m'as appris que dans une relation amoureuse, la sincérité primait sur tout.  
- Fais ce que tu as à faire Harry, mais par pitié, fais dans la délicatesse.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as été une bonne prof ces dernières années, annonça t'il en souriant. Sinon Ron et toi ?  
- Je pense que ça irait mieux si Ron n'était pas si…  
- …Ron  
- C'est ça, soupira t'elle. Il m'étouffe par moment et c'est sans compter sa finesse digne d'un… enfin tu vois quoi.  
- Oui je peux comprendre, ricana t'il  
- Avant de partir il m'a fait une scène parce que j'allais me promener seule avec toi. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin d'une vie à côté de notre couple et je pense qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi.  
- On ne le changera pas mais je peux lui parler si tu veux même si nos rapports ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
- Il t'en veux de fréquenter Drago c'est ça ?  
- Oui, mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de liberté. Drago m'apporte cette possibilité. Tout le monde attend que le gentil Harry Potter soit un modèle pour tous. Moi je veux juste m'amuser et être un garçon de mon âge normal. Pour Ron c'est l'inverse, il a besoin de reconnaissance. C'est pour ça qu'il veut faire Auror.  
- Ce métier n'a plus l'air de t'intéresser autant, je me trompe ? demanda t'elle en le fixant dans les yeux  
- On ne peut rien te cacher. J'en ai encore parlé à personne car je ne voulais pas décevoir Ron qui voulait qu'on fasse nos études d'Auror ensemble mais j'ai eut un entretien pour un notre métier. Tu comprends, je me suis battu toute ma vie et je suis fatigué de ça. J'ai envie d'autre chose.  
- Et quelle est la nouvelle voie choisie par Mr Potter ?  
- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer ?  
- Harry tu me connais assez bien pour ça non  
- Tu ne le diras à personne ?  
- Harry…  
- Très bien, en fait j'ai demandé un rendez vous à McGo pour savoir si je pourrais devenir le professeur contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine.  
- C'est vrai ? cria t'elle presque.

Elle eut un petit sourire d'excuse quand tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

- Oui je sais, c'est un peu présomptueux, un prof de dix huit ans à Poudlard… enfin elle m'a dit qu'elle y réfléchirait mais que de toute manière je devrais passer des tests pour savoir si j'ai les compétences requises.  
- Mais évidement que tu les as, souviens toi de l'AD. Tous tes élèves ont eut leurs BUSES en défense contre les forces du mal grâce à toi. Tu feras un super prof, crois moi.

Harry se mit à rougir comme à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait des compliments ce qui avait le don d'attendrir la gente féminine, Hermione y compris.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es finalement décidé ?  
- Oui mais c'est une surprise, déclara t'elle avec un air mystérieux.  
- Bah je finirais bien par le savoir, quitte à torturer pour ça, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit elle en lui tirant la langue.  
- C'est ce qu'on verra…. Dis moi Mione, tu viendras à la soirée de Drago ce soir ?  
- Euh je sais pas Harry… tu sais Ron ne voudra…  
- Je ne te demandes par pour Ron mais pour toi, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes propres décisions non ?  
- On est un couple Harry, déjà qu'il a du mal à accepter que je sorte toute seule avec toi alors aller à une fête qu'organise son pire ennemi…  
- Bien fais comme tu veux, dit il en se levant de la table.  
- Harry…  
- J'ai juste une question Mione, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es vraiment amusé e?

Elle se tut en baissant les yeux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. En tout cas tu es au courant si tu changes d'avis…

Le trajet du retour ne se fit pas sans une certaine tension. Les deux amis bredouillèrent quelques phrases en adoptant un ton qui se voulait détacher. Quand ils rentrèrent au château, Hermione trouva une fausse excuse pour qu'ils se séparent et ils s'évitèrent le reste de l'après midi. Arrivé l'heure de la soirée, Harry se rendit au rendez vous tout seul. Il avait parlé de la soirée aux Gryffondors de septième année mais il ne savait pas encore qui viendrait. Il arriva en même temps que Drago qui eut un petit sourire en le voyant.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu Potter, tu t'en souviendras de cette soirée  
- J'espère bien Malefoy, j'ai bien envie de me détendre ce soir.  
- On a tout ce qu'il faut pour ça, annonça t'il alors qu'il faisait des aller retour devant la pièce pour « commander » la salle souhaité.

Il entra le premier et eut un sourire satisfait en rentrant. Harry découvrit à son tour une longue pièce qui était divisé en deux parties. Dans l'une était disposé de nombreux fauteuils formant un cercle. Des bombonnes de Bierraubeures étaient disposées dans les coins. L'autre partie était totalement vide mais éclairé par des spots multicolores, visiblement une piste de danse.

- Bienvenue au paradis de la détente Potter, pas de retenue ce soir, annonça Drago en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour et l'aida à installer des petites tables à côtés des fauteuils et canapés et y installa les verres pendant que Drago se chargeait de mettre de la musique à coup de baguette magique sur un étrange appareil. Les invités arrivèrent peu à peu. Drago fut étonné par le nombre de Gryffondor qui avait répondu présent à l'appel. Etaient présents chez les Serpentard : Drago, Zabini, Parkinson, Lisa Kerbert, Nott et Nadia Miller. Chez les Gryffondor : Harry, Parvati, Lavande, Dean, Seamus, Hermione et Ron. Il y avait également deux filles des autres maisons. Susan Bones et Luna Lovegood.

Harry profita que Drago soit à l'écart pour aller le voir.

- Parkinson ? demanda t'il avec un petit sourire.  
- Ouais je sais, je l'ai plaqué mais si tu savais ce qu'elle peut faire de sa langue, déclara t'il avec un sourire entendue. Mais il y a d'autres surprises ce soir, Weasley ?  
- J'ai poussé Hermione à venir alors forcément…  
- Je vois, ricana Drago. Où est ta rouquine ?  
- Je suis plus avec.  
- Ah tu as bien fais, tu verras tu t'en amuseras que davantage. Que la fête commence.

Harry alla s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil qui était placé à côté d'un canapé où étaient Hermione, Ron et Dean et de l'autre côté se trouvait Drago dans un autre fauteuil.

- Bienvenue à tous… enfin pour la plupart d'entre vous, annonça ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron. Bon Je propose de commencer la soirée par un petit jeu. Ca s'appelle le jeu du roi. Le principe est très simple, on tire au sort chacun un papier dans une boite. Sur chaque papier se trouve un numéro que vous devrez garder secret. Tous sauf un qui désignera le roi. Le roi pourra ordonner ce qu'il veut à ses sujets, c'est-à-dire à ceux qui ont tirés un nombre. Toutefois l'intérêt du jeu réside dans le fait que le roi ne sait pas qui se cache derrière les numéros des autres. Je conseille donc au futur roi de faire très attention à leurs ordres surtout si son ordre et d'embrasser le roi par exemple. Ca peut réserver de mauvaises surprises. Le roi ne peut ordonner à plusieurs personnes de faire la même chose. Il faut qu'un numéro fasse quelque chose soit tout seul, soit avec un autre numéro, soit avec le roi. Vous avez compris ?

Il y eut des hochements de tête un peu timide et quelques bredouillements affirmatifs.

- Bien, le jeu prend tout son aspect ludique quand il y a pas mal de monde comme ce soir. Toutefois il est nécessaire que chacun des ordres soient saint. Pas question de tuer quelqu'un ou de le torturer. L'amusement avant tout. Maintenant ceux qui veulent participer à ce jeu et accepte tous les ordres qui leurs seront donnés n'ont qu'à toucher l'urne qui contient les papiers. Granger pourra contrôler qu'il n'y a pas de trucage pour le tirage au sort. Ceux qui ne veulent pas participer n'ont qu'à sortir de la pièce et bonne soirée à vous. Compris les Gryffy ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Harry toucha l'urne et un petit flash de lumière illumina sa main.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Potter, fit Drago en touchant l'urne à son tour

Tout le monde se leva progressivement pour toucher l'urne et quand Ron eut finit, Hermione alla inspecter l'urne. Après plusieurs sorts de contrôle, elle jugea que le jeu serait vraiment hasardeux. Chacun ruminait déjà quels ordres ils pourraient données, d'autres quels ordres ils pourraient subir. Le premier tirage au sort eut lieu avec un certain stress et ce fut Luna qui fut la reine.

- J'ordonne au numéro 6 de chanter l'hymne national sur une jambe.

La plupart d'entre eux furent soulagés par l'ordre gentillet de Luna qui était vraiment imprévisible. Pansy se leva alors et s'exécuta après avoir grimacée en montrant son numéro à tout le monde. La voix strident de Pansy lança une épidémie de sort de surdité pour ne pas qu'elle puisse endommagé leurs ouie de manière irrémédiable. Quand elle eut finit, la plupart ne s'en aperçurent même pas, trop occupé à rire dans leurs coins. C'est alors qu'un nouveau tirage eut lieu alors que chacun vidés ses verres de Bierraubeures. Harry put une gorgé et son expression passa de la surprise à l'amusement. Il se pencha vers Drago et lui murmura :

- Tu sais que l'alcool mélangé avec la potion de témérité peut foutre la merde? Si tout le monde se lâche à dire et faire ce qu'il veut, ça risque de barder.  
- Tu l'as remarqué ? J'en ai pourtant mis qu'à petite dose, souffla t'il alors qu'il tirait un nouveau numéro. Après le premier verre but, ça deviendra vraiment amusant, ajouta t'il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il eut raison, après que Dean dut faire des pompes, Blaise imitait un lapin tandis que Susan faisait un loup qui le chassait. Arriva le tour de Drago comme roi. Celui-ci fit un sourire sadique en regardant l'assemblée ce qui laissa présager rien de bon.

- Je veux que le numéro 2 et 11 s'embrassent devant nous, et pas un petit frôlement de lèvres, votre roi exige un vrai baiser.

Harry regarda son numéro, le 10, il l'avait échappé de belle. Il regarda l'assemblée et vit le visage décomposé de Ron. C'est alors que Pansy se leva de son fauteuil ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son état.

- Ca aurait pu être pire Ron, imagine qu'il aurait demandé à ce que tu l'embrasses, souffla Harry prit d'un rire frénétique.

Ron le fusilla du regard et jeta un coup d'œil implorant à Hermione qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules. Ils avaient tous décidés de jouer le jeu. Il se leva à contre cœur et alla rejoindre Pansy au milieu du public qui ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Ils hésitèrent tous les deux, ayant une répugnance l'un envers l'autre. Pansy finit par s'impatienter, elle voulait visiblement en finir le plus vite possible. Elle prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue pendant quelques secondes avant de se détacher. Elle regagna sa place en s'essuyant les lèvres tandis que Ron avait la même expression horrible sur son visage que s'il avait embrassé une araignée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur à Drago qui était explosé de rire sur son fauteuil puis alla se rasseoir.

Un nouveau tour eut lieu, Ron plongea sa main dans l'urne toujours aussi furieux puis son visage s'éclaira d'un air sadique quand il découvrit qu'il était le nouveau roi.

- On va voir si vous allez rire longtemps, fit il mielleusement. Je veux que le numéro 1 et 7 s'embrasse avec passion pendant une quinzaine de secondes. Avec la langue évidement, ajouta t'il triomphant

Harry regarda son numéro et une lueur de panique le prit, il était le numéro 1. Il déglutit péniblement avant de lever les yeux en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas a embrassé un mec. Il finit par se lever péniblement de même que… Hermione. S'en fut trop pour Drago qui tomba de son fauteuil plié en deux tellement il riait. Le rire fut contagieux à l'exception de Ron qui écarquilla les yeux on s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent au centre et n'osèrent pas se regarder pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu veux un mode d'emploi, Potter ? Fit Drago bidonné.

Harry lui fit un grimace puis regarda Hermione. Cette dernière le regardait timidement. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Excuse moi pour ça, murmura t'il

Il approcha son visage du sien, la prit par les hanches. Il se saisit de ses lèvres tout d'abord timidement puis après une série de petit baiser il ne quitta plus les lèvres de son ami. La sensation de félicitée l'envahi instantanément. C'était comme s'il avait désirait ce moment toute sa vie. Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient si douces, si chaudes. Il sentit la sentie frissonner entre ses mains. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sentit Hermione faire de même. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre dans un ballet des plus sensuel. Harry resserra son étreinte sur son amie pour la sentir encore plus prêt d'elle alors que le désir devenait de plus en plus dur à réprimer Ce n'est que quand ils entendirent la voix de Ron, qu'ils durent se séparés au grand dam d'Harry qui trouvé qu'affronter Voldemort était plus facile que d'arrêter de d'embrasser Hermione. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, comme déconnectés et ce fut que la voix de Drago qu'il les fit ramena à la réalité.

- La conclusion de six années de frustration et d'interdits, ça fait son effet, rigola t'il en s'attirant les foudres de Ron.

Harry et Hermione, pensifs, allèrent se rasseoir sans même avoir réagit à la remarque du Serpentard. Dean proposa de passer au tour suivant en voyant le silence pesant s'installer.

Harry mit beaucoup moins d'entrain à choisir son numéro, il ne voulait pas avoir à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre après ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Cette fois ce fut Nott qui fut le roi.

- Je veux que numéros 4 et 14 se retirent mutuellement leurs robes de sorciers, annonça t'il avec un sourire diabolique.  
- Ma parole Théo, va te soulager si t'as tes hormones qui te travaillent, pesta Nadia  
- Je suis le roi, obéissez c'est la règle, grogna t'il en la regardant.

Ce n'est pas sans protestation que les numéros attribués se levèrent. Il s'agissait de Nadia et de Dean. Alors que tout le monde regardait avec avidité la séance de déshabillage des deux élèves. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent des regards en coin en évitant de se regarder au même moment.

- Hey, n'en profite pas pour me peloter, sale pervers, tonna Nadia  
- Pour ce qu'il y a toucher, répliqua Dean avec force.

Il lui baissa sa robe mais prit par mégarde sa culotte avec. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, les garçons avaient les yeux grands ouverts tandis que les filles mirent leurs mains sur la bouche. Nadia remonta rapidement son sous vêtement, rouge de honte. Elle n'écouta pas le bredouillement d'excuse de Dean et le gifla fortement. Elle était en train de le traiter de tous les noms lorsque ce dernier vit que Drago le regardait en souriant avec les deux pouces levés.

Il esquissa un faible sourire ce qui provoqua un redoublement d'insultes de la part de la Serpentard qui se vengea en faisant la même chose. Elle y mit tellement d'entrain qu'elle déchira le caleçon. Dean cacha son instrument entre ses mains et tâtonna sur le sol pour trouver sa robe de sorcier, exposant par ailleurs ses fesses blanches à Lavande et Parvati qui gloussèrent derrière lui. Il attacha sa cape autour de ses hanches comme une serviette et alla se rasseoir en grognant.

Un nouveau tour arriva et ceux qui s'étaient amusés des autres jusqu'à présent perdirent de leur assurance. Au fil où le temps passa, tout le monde se dévergonda et se prit au jeu dans un état euphorique. Tous avaient perdus au minimum un vêtement pour les plus chanceux. Ron et Luna durent lécher les chaussures de Drago. Ce dernier se retrouva en train de mimer une relation sexuelle avec Seamus. Hermione se retrouva sur les genoux d'Harry après que Lisa l'est ordonné ce qui les mit vraiment mal à l'aise et ils évitèrent le plus possible de se toucher en voyant que Ron les regarder d'un œil noir. Ce n'est que lorsque Zabini demanda à deux numéros de coucher ensemble que le jeu s'arrêta. Les participants ne voulant pas aller plus loin. Nadia alla mettre de la musique sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, l'alcool ayant bien empreignait son esprit. Elle n'était pas la seule Ron et Dean étaient en chanter et se tenant par les épaules, complètement défaits. Tout le monde à l'exception d'Harry, Hermione et Seamus allèrent danser. Ce dernier préféré parler à des animaux imaginaires dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas ce que Drago avait pu trafiquer dans les bombonnes de boissons mais il avait prouvé tout son talent en potion. Harry, connaissant Drago, avait prévu un flacon d'antidote et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait en voyant l'état des personnes dans la pièce. Hermione non plus n'était pas affectée, elle avait dût recevoir l'antidote par son intermédiaire lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Cette dernière était toujours assise sur les jambes d'Harry et regardé les autres danser, l'air songeur.

- Mione, il faudrait peut être que l'on parle de ce qu'il sait passé ? dit Harry en regardant à son tour ailleurs.  
- Parler de quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout, pas vrai ? répondit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux  
- Je… Je ne sais plus. Je ne t'ai jamais menti et c'est ce que je ferais si je disais que je n'ai rien ressenti en t'embrassant.  
- Mais… c'est normal, nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps, c'est comme si tu embrassais ta sœur… expliqua t'elle d'une voix faussement chaleureuse  
- C'est ce que tu as ressenti ?  
- Arrête avec tes questions. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Je ne peux pas, j'ai pensé qu'à ça pendant tout le jeu, dit il en lui prenant la main.

Elle sursauta légèrement mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour s'en défaire.

- Harry… Je ne peux pas faire ça, je suis avec Ron, tu es avec Ginny. Ca serait les trahir. Tu sais qu'on perdra leurs amitiés si on se laisse aller, fit elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- J'ai rompu avec Ginny, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. Ecoutes Mione, je ne pourrais jamais oublié ce qu'il sait passé.  
- Il le faut pourtant, déclara t'elle en tentant de se relever.

Harry anticipa son geste et tira sa main pour qu'elle se rassoie. Seulement il la tira un peu fort et Hermione dut mettre sa main sur le dossier du fauteuil pour ne pas le percuter. Il enlaça ses hanches pour ne plus qu'elle tente de s'échapper. Leurs visages étaient maintenant vraiment près, à quelques centimètres, face à face.

- Harry, il ne faut pas, notre amitié…  
- Je ne peux plus m'en contenter, j'ai trop envie de faire ça… dit il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se recula pour voir sa réaction et vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

- Si tu préfères vivre une vie de mensonge avec Ron libre à toi. Moi je refuse, c'est contre mes principes, déclara t'il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
- Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de renoncer à l'amitié de Ron ? On ne sait même pas où ça va nous mener. J'ai peur Harry, vraiment peur. J'ai jamais ressentie ça mais les circonstances font qu'on est peut être pas destiné à être ensemble. Qu'adviendra t'il de notre amitié ?

Harry l'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser plus passionné, plus torride. Ce n'est que le manque d'oxygène qui les fit se séparer à contre cœur.

- Je crois que ma réponse tiens là dedans. Je t'aime Hermione, sans doute depuis des années mais ce soir la barrière qu'on tentait de maintenir entre nous à céder. C'est normal d'avoir peur mais quand je te tiens dans mes bras, Voldemort peut revenir, rien ne m'atteindra. Tu es ma force Mione, tu l'as toujours été.

Cette fois ci c'est elle qui l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se blottit ensuite contre lui en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry. Ce soir je me sens vivante, pour la première fois de ma vie et c'est dans tes bras.

Il la serra davantage dans ses bras et ferma les yeux en collant sa tête sur la sienne.

- Regarde, dit Harry rayonnant en regardant la troupe d'élèves se déchaînée.

Hermione leva la tête et fut bouche bée, Ron était en train de danser un slow particulièrement chaud avec Luna

- La potion de témérité fait toujours son effet, affirma t'il en secouant la tête. Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dis ce que tu comptais faire l'année prochaine, murmura t'il  
- Et bien, McGonagall estime que le professeur de Métamorphose n'est pas à la hauteur donc…  
- Elle t'a proposée la place ?  
- Oui, répondit elle timidement.  
- Ca veut dire que tu n'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi, rigola t'il  
- J'espère bien, répondit elle en l'embrassant avant de poser la tête contre son épaule.

Drago qui était en train de se servir à boire passa tout prêt d'eux et ne put s'empêcher de glisser un mot.

- Je t'avais prévenu que ça serait une super fête non ? Entre nous, il était temps, murmura t'il à l'oreille d'Harry avant de retourner s'amuser avec les autres.


End file.
